


there's someone else on his mind

by staygaytabulous



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, F/M, dallon is Bad at setting people up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is stuck on an ex, Dallon just wants him to be happy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's someone else on his mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call It Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182110) by joyfulseeker. 



I see her over there out of the corner of my eye; as I start to go over, she turns to another woman and touches her arm gently before walking away towards the restrooms.

She's wearing a black miniskirt and a baby blue silky-looking ruffled top. Her shoes are simple black flats. Just up his alley. She does remind me of his ex: dirty blonde hair, cheerful eyes, shy and quiet, but strikingly beautiful. Perfect.

I make my move towards the bar, stopping just a chair away from where they are sitting. Ordering a coke, I lean against the bar and glance at her friend, "Hello," I say with a smile. Gotta be charming, but not too much, fore I'm doing this for Brendon, not for myself.

The woman looks at me and smiles back, "Hello?"

"So," I start, "I've got this friend, you see?" She raises a delicate brow at the line, "And- and he met this girl... as lovely as she seemed as first, months into their relationship, as it turns out, she was cheating on him, and I was wondering if your friend could maybe - help him get over her?" I lay the question at hand on the table for her viewing.

She takes a deep breath in, "Well, that's definitely a problem, isn't it?" She giggles then bites her lip to stop herself as if she's got a secret that she wants to tell but can't. God, I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend, Brendon was looking [read: drooling with his jaw on the floor] at her earlier, and she's the first person he's shown interest in for a long while.

I nod at the bartender and thank him when he places a soda in front of me, "Yeah, it really is. She was nice and all, but everyone could tell it wasn't gonna last anyways, but he's still pretty hung up on her. He just needs a nudge out of the dark, and I was hoping that your friend could help?"

She laughs lightly again when her friend comes back, fresh lip gloss on her lips. "Sarah! Dear, come here, this man has a problem that needs fixing, and you could help!" That's a nice name, Sarah, fits her well.

Sarah looks a little startled, "Oh- um, okay? What can I do?"

"He's got a problem," her friend giggles, "A friend of his just can't get over an ex, we need you to help 'em out."

She looks confused, "But I thought we weren't doing that anym-"

"It's fine, why not have a little fun tonight!"

"O-okay," Sarah gives me a small smile, "I guess. Sure, why not!" She grins as her friend pushes her forward.

I down my soda and leave money under the empty glass before leading the way towards the stage left exit. God, I hope this works, his moping has been driving the rest of the band and road crew out of our minds.

 

The door to the bus opens up, and then there's Brendon's voice calling out, "Yeah! Thanks for the ride, I'm so sorry about all of this, again, thank you!"

The door shuts and I look up from my phone just in time to see Brendon's smile turn dark.

"Back so early?" I say chirpy.

"The bus moved," he says, frowning down at me, "I can only asume that you are the one who moved it."

I frown as well, "Where's Sarah?"

He crosses his arms, looking away for a moment before grumbling out, "Sarah is on her way back to her house."

Sighing, I put my phone next to me and sit up, "You know, you can stay hung up on her forever, Bren-"

"I am perfectly fine! In fact, I made two new friends today!" An angry grin form on his face, "Thanks to you, Dallon, I've met my first lesbian couple!" Oh, oops. Well, I mean, that does make sense. Sarah's friend was a little strange. "Yeah, we had so much fun getting to know each other as they drove me around the city looking for this stupid bus!"

I shrink down, "I'm sorry, Bren, I though-"

He huffs and I shut up.

"Stop trying to set me up with people." He says quieter, pointing a finger at me, "Pryor to contrary belief, I do, in fact, know how to ask someone I'm interested in out."

I nod and he breathes in. Plopping himself down next to me, he lays his head back. I copy him.


End file.
